Hwang Kwang Hee
Perfil thumb|300px|Hwang Kwang Hee *'Nombre:' 황광희 / Hwang Kwang Hee *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 25-Agosto-1988 *'Estatura:' 173.6 cm *'Peso:' 67Kg *'Signo Zodiacal ' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencia:' Star Empire Entertainment Dramas *To The Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012, ep76&77) Cameo *My Husband Got a Family (KBS, 2012) cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, ep3) cameo *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) *Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) ''Cameo *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) cameo *Gloria (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I Can Only See You'', junto a Ye Won tema para Protect the Boss Películas *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) *RONIN POP Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2012) * Inkigayo Conductor (SBS, 2012) *Go Show (SBS-2012) *We Got Married esposo de Sun Hwa de Secret (2012) * Strong Heart (SBS-2011) * We Got Married . (Comentarista) 2010 *Happy Together . Videos Musicales *Jewelry - Pass Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'ZE:A *'Aficiones: '''Jugar al Tenis, Cocinar, Buceo *'Debut: 2010 *'''Frase favorita: "주님 안에서 항상 열님히!" "Yeolnimhi siempre en el Señor!". *Modelo de uniformes SMART. *Es el mejor amigo de SiWan. *Ha estado como comentarista en We Got Married *Solia ser llamado Principe KwangHee *No es modesto. *Es muy conocido porque habla muy fuerte. Le dicen que es muy escandaloso *Habla dormido. *En una entrevista por separado fuera de Strong Heart , Kwanghee ha admitido que su nariz no es natural. Esto se hizo probablemente durante su exilio del grupo. KwangHee expresó que había estado deprimido porque no tenía confianza en su apariencia. Y se puso más ansioso con el grupo por su cercano debut. Pero cuando le pidió permiso a la empresa para hacer la cirugía plástica, Star Empire insistió con firmeza, "Absolutamente no. Ve a otra empresa si quieres hacerte la cirugía plástica." Luego dejó la compañía por casi un año. Pero entonces agonizaba por renunciar a su sueño para convertirse en un artista y decidió pedir una segunda oportunidad, incluso se puso de rodillas, antes de que lo dejaran de nuevo en el grupo. *El 28 de Mayo del 2011 Kwanghee batio el record Guinness de ocupar 252 camisetas en el juego "Clothes Layering Game " (record anterior 247 camisetas). *Su tipo ideal es uee de after school y el dijo que simepre va hacer su tipo ideal ya que fue su primer amor *En un episodio de Strong Heart con el elenco del drama "To The Beutiful You" admitió que salia con una Idol, la unica pista es que ella pertene a un grupo de 7 integrantes y sus actividades estaban vigentes. *Aunque considera que es bueno guiñando, no tiene control sobre sus ojos y guiña los dos ojos.= *Cree que en Japón casi no lo quieren, ya que no es alto. Asi que trató de hablar fuerte haber si llamaba la atención pero no funciono. *Es muy cercano a Hyo Yeon, y tambien la eligio como su miembro favorita de Snsd *Participa en We Got Married , y su esposa es Han Sun Hwa de Secret *Le gusta mucho bailar la cancion de After School Flashback *En el episodio 20 de We Got Married confeso que su primer amor fue UEE *en strong heart le preguntaron quien era su mujer ideal y por que y el respondio sandara park de 2ne1 porque es muy linda, haciendola reir a ella tambien. *cuando come y no puede usar las manos para comer mueve las piernas de manera inquieta. *Kwanghee revelo recientemente haber llamado a Sunhwa para asegurarse de su bienestar, tras haber oido del accidente protagonizado por el grupo Secret, al que pertenece su esposa virtual. Quería llamarla para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien..." *El 8 de diciembre, Kwanghee twitteo, "¿No te gusta la canción 'Beautiful Girl'? " Sunhwa , sabe usted que es mi Beautiful Girl'?Todo el mundo no se olvide de ver ' We Got Married ', y subio una adorable selca de los dos.Con su creciente popularidad se ha convertido también en MC del programa Inkigayo de la cadena SBS. *Fue escogido por Sulli de F(x) como su tipo ideal, esto lo dijo en la conferencia de prensa del drama To the Beautiful You pueden ver el video aqui *Aparecieron en 2012 el drama de MBC 'We got married' y estuvieron como presentadores en los premios como 'la mejor pareja'. Como co-presentadores, Kwanghee volvió hacia Sunhwa y dijo: "Sunhwa, debe cerrar los ojos ahora mismo. Hay simplemente demasiados guapos actores masculinos aquí esta noche. "Esta declaración provocó risas en todo el auditorio.Sunhwa respondió: "¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Aquí tenemos el guapo Kim Jae Won y Kim Soo Hyun! Realmente disfrutamos de ver a los actores de '‘Moon Embracing The Sun’ por el camino. En la confesión repentina Sunhwa, Kim Jae Won y Kim Soo Hyun se rieron en voz alta. Kwanghee entonces respondió diciendo: "Bueno, en ese caso, creo que Han Ga In y Yoon Eun Hye estan realmente hermosas." *En Section TV Entertainment News confeso que apesar que su matrimonio con Han Sunwha de Secret es falso le estaba empezando a 'gustar'. *Se le pregunto por quien cambiaria a su actual esposa en We got married & respondio "Quiero cambiar a mi esposa por la sexy UEE". *En Gurupop Show les preguntaron qué harían si no fueran cantantes a lo que Kwang Hee contestó que sería un doctor más especificamente un cirujano plástico. *Kwanghee ha tenido que rechazar a Dasom de SISTAR en 'Star King'. Dasom dijo, "Me gusta Kwanghee oppa porque es divertido y con mucho humor, pero me gustó tambien el aspecto profesional que he visto hoy". Kwanghee respondió: "Lo siento. Yo ya estoy casado ", en referencia a su pareja Sunhwa en 'We Got Married'. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook Galería Hwang Kwang Hee1.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee2.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee3.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee4.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee5.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee6.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee7.jpg Hwang Kwang Hee8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment